ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Frozen Christmas Carol
A Frozen Christmas Carol is a Christmas special and episode which will air in Season 2 of the Frozen TV series and be based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Plot Elsa sings as she transitions to every scene of the story. Everyone is spreading Christmas cheer in Arendelle, but Anna in spite of her optimism, intelligence, generosity, kindness, caring attitude, and penchant of the holiday, is in a grumpy mood walking all the way to her castle, thinking about her studies. After she heads to her study room, Colisa, her friend, shows up and greets her "Merry Christmas" and then attempts to entertain her with music. Anna, bossy and frustrated, thunders at her and tells her that although she cares about Christmas and other people, she doesn't want her friends goofing off and frustrating her. She then convinces her to stop working and leave the palace. Anna moves back to her room, but then she notices a door knob depicting the head of the Duke of Weselton who briefly comes to life shocking her. She unlocks it with her key, enters the room, and sits on her chair. Suddenly, she hears a voice coming from outside. Creeping through the walls is the ghost of the Duke who turns Anna's chair to face him causing her to shriek. He advises her that three spirits would visit her and to heed them well. After the Duke disappears, Anna heads to bed. After a few hours, she hears a jingle coming from Erling, the Spirit of Christmas past, who guides her to her Christmas party and break-up with Kristoff in the past times. Erling tells her that she loves her studies more than her loved one. Anna is back in her room, but she hears her sister Elsa sing based on her experiences, but gets irritated and tells her to get out. She then notices shining light coming from the door to her left, and in the room is Leonard singing and eating a lot of food. He approaches her and tickles her which doesn't actually work to make her smile, but mostly learn to spread more Christmas cheer. He then demonstrates the Christmas present where Colisa and Marisol tell Christmas tales and jokes to some kids during dinner. Specifically, they hear about the "Bah, Hambug" joke and Colisa asking them "Do you know who seldom says that?" And one of the kids says "Anna". Anna gets shocked and tries to leave the segment, but Leonard grasps her and takes her back. After Leonard and the present segment disappears, Anna is all alone crying feeling sorry about her long-time bossiness, but then cries even harder when heading to the chapel noticing the citizens of Arendelle plus Rapunzel and Flynn mourning for Anna being dissolved into snowflakes and hearing Elsa singing "Once Upon a December". Elsa cries silently at the close of the song. After the citizens leave the chapel, Anna heads to the stage watching her negative future self, and starts to pray promising to change her ways. She starts to take a nap wishing that she would be back in her room the next day. But all of a sudden, she feels a slight kick on her back from a hooded person who points to Anna's future self. Anna looks at it for a few seconds and turns her head to it trying to apologize. The hooded figure unveils its head to reveal Hans who brings out a swirling storm portal to suck Anna and cackles. Anna wakes up and finally quickly reverts to her true positive yet mature personality getting ready for Christmas Day. At night, Anna decides to have dinner with Colisa and Marisol, and during the tree lighting event, they are reunited with Erling, Leonard, the kids, and Elsa whose singing voice now entertains her as all of them "When We're Together". One of the kids concluded with the famous quote, "God bless us, everyone!" Cast * Kristen Bell and K-La Rivera as Anna, taking the role of Ebenezer Scrooge * Lea Michele as Colisa, taking the role of Bob Crachit * Courtney Reed as Marisol, taking the role of Mrs. Cratchit * Clancy Brown as the Duke of Weselton, taking the role of Jacob Marley * Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling, taking the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past * Kelsey Grammer as Leonard, taking the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present * Matthew Mercer as Hans, taking the role of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come * Liz Callaway as Elsa, who sings and transitions through every scene of the story which initially irritates Anna, but amuses her at the end. Trivia * Elsa is the only character to sing and not have any speaking lines. * Olaf, Marshmallow, and the Snowgies do not appear in this episode. * This is another Disney production to be adapted from A Christmas Carol. Category:Frozen Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Episodes